


Void in my Heart

by Lorii67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, Baby Fic, Comfort, Hurt, Love, Married Olicity, established olicity, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorii67/pseuds/Lorii67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity kidnaps a baby. Olicity Fic ... short fic ... five parts if i summarise the story will not be as interesting as it will give it away :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver held Felicity's hand rubbing circles on her knuckles. He studied his wife, who sat next to him staring into thin air. Her eyes used to shine brightly were now vacant. Oliver hung his head he wanted nothing more than to make her feel something. Felicity looked at him and gave him a sad smile. She did that a lot, Oliver knew she did it so he wouldn't worry, but it did nothing but worry him more.

"Mr and Mrs Queen" a nurse approaches them, she smiles at them. "The doctors ran a few tests, she is healthy, police are on their way, she is one lucky girl having you to find her" the nurse flashes them another smile and turns to leave.

"Do you think she has a family?" Felicity asks. Oliver stares at her blankly, not because of her question but rather the fact that she has spoken. Felicity had not said a single word since they arrived at the hospital 3 hours ago.

"I don't know, we will have to wait to find out," Oliver brushes a loose strand of her hair which has come out from her ponytail.

"Maybe she doesn't" Felicity bites her lip, now not meeting his eyes.

"Maybe" he whispers wrapping his arms around her pulling her back flush against his chest.

"Oliver" she whispers, her voice trembling, "if she has no one" she shifts to look up at him. "If she has no one, maybe we can take care of her." Felicity looks up at him hopeful. Oliver closes his eyes and leans his forehead on hers, he had seen nothing in her eyes for so long, how could he say no. He would do anything for her, do anything to make her happy all she needs to do is ask. He kisses her nose and smiles at her.

"Yes, if she has no family" he whispers. A part of him, however, wishes the baby they found has family. Felicity beams at him, a massive grin graces her face, she places a hand on his cheek and leans into kiss him passionately. Oliver holds for as long as he can, they had not kissed in so long, not like this.

"Love you" she huffs against his lips.

"I love you too." He pulls her in for another tight embrace knowing it will not last long.

* * *

The past two years had been hectic, he had defeated Ra's Al Ghul with the help of all his team including Merlyn. In the fight Merlyn had lost his life, Oliver could not say that he was exactly sad about this but although Thea had told him it did not affect her, he could still see the hurt that he had left her with.

After the fight with the league, Oliver arrived home to find Felicity in his room at the loft. She hugged him so tightly and then told him to pick. To pick for once and for all, did he want her, was there the smallest chance they could be together or not? She asked him if they were ever going to be together, to stop dangling maybes. If he wanted her he needed to say so otherwise she would leave with Palmer, who offered her a job in London. She did not want to throw an ultimatum at him, but he had left her with no choice. She asked him if he could live with the idea of her moving away, being with Palmer possibly marrying him, having his children.

Oliver had to admit he did not want that, so he had selfish and kissed her, made love to her that night and then a few weeks later he had proposed. They did not waste any time and had married in front of their closest friends and family.

"Queen" Captain Lance pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Captain" Oliver releases his grip of Felicity and they stand up greeting the older man.

"I'm taking it the hood found her" Lance smiles knowingly. He knew that Oliver was the Arrow had done for such a long time.

"Yes, yes he did, he was unable to stop the traffickers and has reason to believe more babies are being sold, but he is on it" Oliver explains.

"Have I ever told you it is really weird when you refer to yourself in the third person," Lance says causing Felicity to chuckle. "We were able to locate the baby's parents from an ad, they are on their way, you did good" he taps Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver looks at Felicity noticing tears which threaten to spill. "She has a family" she whispers.

"She does, hey, hey" he cups her face and then he sees it again the distant look in her eyes. It causes the hairs on his back to stand, he hates that she is hurt.

"I'm ok, it's good, good that she has parents." Felicity bites her lip.

"Baby?" Oliver kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry" he hugs her.

* * *

A few minutes later after Felicity and Oliver give their version of events and how they came across her. Lance reveals that the baby's name is Emily and explains the job roles of her parents. Felicity excuses herself to go to the bathroom while Oliver and Lance talk.

Felicity walks passed the room where baby Emily is in. She opens the door and sees the nurse from earlier who gives her another smile. The nurse leaves reassuring Felicity that Emily was perfectly healthy.

Felicity walks towards Emily who is in a crib. She sees blue eyes and blonde hair and she smiles. Felicity scoops Emily up in her arms pulling her hat tightly making sure her ears are covered. She then takes her blanket and drapes it over her back. "Shall we get out of here huh?" she says in a baby voice as Emily babbles. "Yeah let's go pretty girl" Felicity walks out of the bedroom picking up the baby bag that she and Oliver had brought for her with all the necessities. Felicity looks around to make sure nobody is watching as she slips out of the room and leaves the hospital.

* * *

A few minutes later Emily's parents arrive Oliver takes in their approaches he is not surprised to find them emotional wrecks. "Captain," the woman says shaking Lance's hand wanting nothing more than to hold her baby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, Emily is safe let me show you to her room," Lance says happily as he leads the couple down the hall. Oliver smiles watching them, it was days like these that made what he did all the worthwhile.

He takes a seat where he sat for the past few hours and waits for Felicity. Oliver thinks back to how hopefully Felicity had been about keeping Emily. He hopes this is not a step back and they can find a way to move on. Oliver's thoughts are yet again interrupted when he hears Mrs. Jackson screaming. He stands up and jogs towards the couple.

"What is it?" Oliver asks Lance.

"Emily is gone, someone has taken her." Lance grits his teeth trying to console the family. "Nurse who was the last person to go into Emily's room?" Lance questions.

"Felicity Queen" the nurse replies.

Oliver stands motionless, he looks to Lance and Lance gives him a stern look. Oliver takes his phone out and dials Felicity after a few rings she answers. "Felicity where the hell are you? Did you take Emily?" he gives her a chance to reply but she doesn't. He can hear her breathing on the other end and can hear the babble coming from Emily. Felicity then hangs up on him, Oliver tries to call her back but it goes straight to voicemail, she has turned her phone off meaning no way of tracking her.

"Does Felicity have her?" Lance asks in a quiet voice away from the couple.

"Yes" Oliver replies rubbing his hands across his face.

"What did you just say?" Mr. Jackson approaches them. "Your wife has our baby?"

"Mr. Jackson ..." Oliver begins to explain.

"Why would she do that?" Mrs. Jackson now intervenes, "We came here finding out our daughter is safe and now she is kidnapped again" she yells. "Find your wife Mr Queen and give me back my baby," she screams.

Lance takes Oliver by the arm and leads him away from the family. "Queen, where is she?"

"I don't know," Oliver growls. "I wish I did."

"Mr Queen" Mr Jackson approaches him, "You better pray that we find our baby unharmed and soon or so help you god" the petite man threatens. "Oh and as for your wife, she will go down for this, I will make sure she gets life I do not care, your wife is a child snatcher and she will go to prison for this, I am hoping and praying for life."

If the circumstances were different Oliver would knock the man out for threatening his wife. But how could he hurt this man for saying what he said when Felicity was in the wrong when Felicity was the one who had indeed kidnaped a baby.

* * *

Felicity had gotten home and she packed herself a small bag of her clothes. She found some money that she and Oliver kept in the safe and took it; she also bagged her tablet she would make it so no one would track them. "Hey, pretty girl, you're safe with me" she whispers, "Come on, let's go on an adventure." Felicity scoops Emily up in her arms and looks at her home, she was going to miss it. "Say bye bye baby" she takes Emily's hand and waves it at the emptiness of the room as she leaves.

* * *

**This has been in my head for a long time, it will be a short fic which I hope to update every day until Friday I think it will be a five part story. :D:D … If anyone is wondering the next chapter will explain everything**


	2. Void in my heart Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - mentions of death, cot death.

Felicity holds Emily close to her chest as she checks herself into a room at a local motel. The man at the front desk shows her to her room and does not even bat an eyelid in her direction. Felicity is extremely grateful that the man did not recognize her, the last thing she needed was someone to know who she was so they could alert the press or worse the police. Stepping into the room she looks around, it is not exactly clean, she places Emily in her car seat and decides to give the room a good clean. Taking wipes out of the baby bag she begins to dust the room as best as she could. Once she is done, Felicity settles herself and Emily on the bed, she formulates a plan in her head and decides to stay in the motel for a few days until she can think of something more long term.

Once Emily is settled and fast asleep she heads to the door and pushes the large cupboard in front of it. She knows that she should consider herself safe, but she does not want to take any chances. She knows what kind of people stay in motels and she needs to make sure she and Emily are safe.

"Good night pretty girl, love you" she kisses her on the forehead and then snuggles up closely to her.

* * *

Oliver is sitting in the foundry at Felicity's computers going through traffic cameras. In the back of his mind he knows it is no use, he shouldn't be surprised that he is not finding anything on the cameras. After Felicity went missing he went home to check if she was there. He had noticed that some of her things had been missing and she had taken her tablet. When he realised she had taken her tablet he knew that he could search for her for days, but he would find nothing. She was the best at what she did there was no chance he could find her.

"You find her?" Diggle asks running down the stairs of the foundry spotting Oliver by the computers.

"No Diggle" Oliver rubs his face in annoyance. "If we don't find ... if I don't find her it will only make things worse, Digg, she could go to prison for this," Oliver growls and slams his palm on the table.

"It will be ok Oliver, we will find her ... why did she take the baby?" Diggle asks.

"She asked if we could look after her if she didn't have a family."

"And let me guess she had a family." Diggle receives his answer when Oliver nods. "Oliver ..." Diggle closes his eyes and then proceeds "She came back, back to work, back to the foundry and the first case she works on is this and …."

Oliver inhales deeply and rubs his palms on his legs. "Diggle I'm scared, with, with Felicity's skills ... she will make herself invisible we will never find her and ... I will lose her if this goes on for too long I will lose her, prison or ... Diggle." Oliver begins to cry as Diggle comes round and clamps him on the back.

"Hey, we will find her ok." Diggle tries to reassure him.

* * *

**2 years Ago**

" _I am being serious Oliver, this war with the league, is over so … you either want to be with me or not, if not there are no more maybes no more … nothing, there will be nothing, I will leave and you will never see me again."_

" _Sounds like an ultimatum Felicity."_

" _I don't care what it sounds like, it hurts, it hurts to be around and not be with you, it hurts … so yes I am giving you an ultimatum."_

* * *

Oliver recalls the words that they had shared when they got together, the ultimatum she gave him, all or nothing she said. Her words ring in his ears, she's been gone for a couple of hours, but he misses her already.

"Have you tried that new software she downloaded? Maybe she hasn't blocked the new program she installed it after …" Diggle starts to run the program to see if it can find her.

"No, I haven't, run it let me know if you find anything" Oliver stands and heads towards the stairs.

"And where are you going?"

"I am not just going to sit here and wait, I need to do something, drive around, and ask around maybe somebody has seen her," Oliver tells him.

"Do you think that is a good idea man? Oliver people know who you are, they know who she is, if you ask around, people will start asking questions, press making this far worse than it already is" Diggle warns him.

"I need to do something, I cannot just sit here Diggle" he runs up the stairs and leaves.

Taking the car he begins to drive around, hoping and praying he spots her, he can hear sirens and knows the police have sent out people to look for her.

Oliver drives for about an hour and does not find anything.

" _Marry me."_

" _What?"_

" _You heard me marry me."_

" _Oliver we are having a bath together, you're proposing, now?"_

" _Yes, we have waited far too long, I don't want to wait any longer marry me Felicity Smoak."_

" _You're serious."_

" _Deadly, I love you I want you to be my wife."_

" _Yes."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Of course I will marry you."_

" _Hey, maybe we can be one of those couples where we take both of each other's surnames, Oliver and Felicity Smoak-Queen."_

" _Anything for you."_

Oliver continues driving, but he keeps replaying and hearing the words Felicity and him had exchanged over the years.

The following morning Oliver is sitting at the precinct talking to Captain Lance. "This is bad Oliver, we need to find her" Lance urges.

"Don't you think I know that, I have tried everything I can think off" Oliver begins to lose his temper.

"I know Oliver, I know why she has done this but it is not right, you need to find her and soon."

"Mr Queen?" Mrs Jackson says as soon as Lance leaves.

"Mrs. Jackson" Oliver gives her a weak smile.

"Please call me Rachel, my husband will probably freak if he finds out I am talking to you" Rachel explains folding her arms across her chest.

"Call me Oliver, so why are you talking to me?"

"We are originally from California we have been searching for Emily for weeks following trails, then we get a call to say she is here" Rachel smiles, "I had no idea who you or your wife were, so I looked you up."

Oliver inhales and looks away. "You and your wife had a baby."

Oliver closes his eyes remembering his baby girl. He works as hard as he can to keep his emotions under control, he did not want to start crying in front of this stranger.

"Yes we did."

"I'm sorry, please tell me if I am speaking out of line" Rachel can see the shattered look in his eyes.

"No" Oliver shakes his head softly.

"I can relate to you and your wife, we thought Emily was dead too, I get why your wife has taken her, but please from one parent to another, please find your wife, I want my baby back" Rachel dries her eyes and stares at Oliver.

"I am doing all I can find her, and I will," Oliver tells her and squeezes her hand in support.

"I did not read the whole story, just the part where you lost your baby and the amount of security you had at her funeral because the press went wild."

"Her name was Lily" Oliver starts to tell her with a sad smile on his face.

* * *

**14 Months Ago**

" _So time is up, let's take a look," Oliver says. They had just taken a pregnancy test, he had to admit he was terrified but knew with her by his side they could do this, together._

" _Wait" She stops him from reaching the test. "You ok with this, if its positive" she questions him with a scared look on his face._

" _I am terrified but if you are there is no one else I want to do this with, with you by my side, I'm not that scared."_

_Felicity and Oliver pick up the pregnancy test and turnover revealing the two lines. They both break out in smiles, laughter and tears._

" _We're having a baby," Felicity says joyfully._

" _We are I love you so much Felicity Queen."_

" _I love you too Oliver Queen" they kiss passionately as he lays his hands on her stomach and they stayed like that for the rest of the day._

**5 Months Ago**

" _That's it baby push" Oliver holds her hand encouraging her on._

_Felicity has been in labour for the last 13 hours, she had refused any drugs, not wanting her baby to come out high. The doctors had explained that, that would not happen, but she wanted to be drugless. Oliver had been so proud but hearing her screaming and crying he really wished she had taken something._

" _One big last push Mrs Queen."_

" _You could do it ok" Oliver strokes her cheek._

" _I can't, I can't" she cries, sweat dripping down her face._

" _You can, hey" he continues to stroke her cheek, "One last push and we get to meet jellyfish" he smiles. They had wanted the sex to be a surprise and Felicity was tired of saying the baby or it or he/she, so they had agreed to call the baby jellyfish until the birth._

_Felicity smiles and pushes. She feels it, the moment jellyfish is out, everything is quiet and they hear crying._

" _You have a beautiful baby girl," the nurse says._

_Oliver and Felicity stare at her mesmerised, tears streaming down both of their faces._

" _Want to cut the cord dad?" the nurse asks him handing him the scissors._

_Oliver's hands shake as he cuts the cord and the nurses bundle her up and hand her to Felicity._

" _Hi pretty girl," Felicity says kissing her forehead. They both smile when big blue eyes look at them._

" _She's beautiful, you did so good" Oliver tilts her chin and kisses her, then kissing his new baby girl's forehead._

**A few hours later …**

_Oliver is sitting on the bed next to Felicity holding his baby girl in his strong and large arms._

" _Thought of any names?" Felicity asks him, she is leaning over and holding her tiny hand in hers._

" _I don't know, Chloe? Eva, Jasmin, Brittany" he throws a few names out there._

" _Did you just list a whole bunch of girls you hooked up with" Felicity raises her eyebrows. "And Jasmin sounds like a stripper name so no" she shakes her head._

_Oliver bites her lip but can't help the grin that graces his face. "Please do not tell me that the Jasmin you hooked up with was a stripper." His silence answers her question. "Ergh, you man whore" she mutters._

" _Not anymore" he laughs kissing her._

" _I like the name Lily, means innocence and purity" she meets his eyes._

" _I love it."_

**23 days later …**

_Felicity just got off the phone with Oliver; he was at the lair and had just got back from a mission. He told her he was ok and was just going to get changed and come home. Felicity sat in her bedroom smiling, she had never been happier than she had ever been before. She looks at the time and knows she needs to feed Lily now otherwise she would kick up a fuss in the middle of the night._

_She walks in the nursery and puts the phone down on top of the drawer sets. "Hey, pretty girl, time to wake up so mommy can feed you," Felicity says walking to the crib. She places her hands on Lily's stomach and strokes her. "Wake up now pretty girl" she whispers. Felicity's smile fades when Lily's is still, she does not see her chest rise or fall, she is not making any sound, and she usually makes small snoring sounds. Felicity shakes her gently, "wake up for mommy now baby."_

_Felicity smiles again, not letting her mind run to think the worst. "Pretty girl" Felicity strokes her cheek to find it cold. She gulps loudly, her body begins to shake, tears stream down her cheeks. "Lily?". Felicity picks her up and cradles her to her chest. "Lily? Wake up for mommy please, Lily." Felicity picked up her phone and dialled 911._

_And that was what Oliver saw when he got home, a medic trying to revive his daughter. Felicity sitting in the corner holding Lily's stuffed bear in her arms sobbing._

* * *

"I am sorry, that … I wouldn't wish that on anyone sudden infant death syndrome, it really is unfair" Rachel wipes her tears after listening to the story.

Oliver nods and then leaves the hospital pulling out his phone dialling Felicity. "Please, please pick up …Felicity?" he says when she answers the phone.

"Oliver …"

"Where are you? Felicity please, please, please tell me where you are or come home baby please" he begs her.

"Oliver she's not gone, she's here we can be a family again."

Oliver closes his eyes, "Felicity that is not Lily ok, she's gone …"

"But she's not Oliver she's here."

"Lily is dead, dead alright, that is Emily, come back now Felicity and you may, you may just not face prison time."

"Oliver Lily …"

"No, No" he shouts and receives looks from passers by. "That is not Lily ok she is dead, come home now" he hopes the harsh approach will talk some sense into her and make her come back. Instead, Felicity hangs up. Oliver tries to call her back multiple times, but she does not answer.

Oliver goes to his car and gets in slamming his fists repeatedly against the stirring wheel and breaks down sobbing.

* * *

**It was very emotional writing this, I hope I did not offend anyone and did in some way the story justice for that scene. This had been swirling in my head for some time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was beginning to lose his cool; Felicity was gone for over 24 hours and knew it could not mean anything good. He had done everything he could think of, he had tried to find her; he was up all night driving through the city and had run many different searches. He found himself sitting on the floor in the foundry holding a picture, a picture he cradled tightly to his chest. A picture he looked at every day, a picture that meant so much to him. It was a picture of three of them. Him, Felicity and Lily. They were at home, in their bed in pajamas, Lily was lying in between them and them were both at her sides. Their faces all huddled together as Oliver's long arms took the selfie of them. He loved that picture, although she was young they had sworn she was smiling, she looked like she was smiling in the photo. Oliver gripped the picture and let his tears roll. Nothing compared to what he felt when he found out his little girl had passed away. Everything he went through on the Island with Argus, Russia nothing compared to the pain of losing Lily.

Oliver thought nothing hurt more than losing her that was until her funeral; Felicity had slapped him several times when he refused to go to the funeral. She had screamed at him, if she had to go so did him. She needed him, she needed his support, and she told him he needed to be there to say goodbye or he would regret it. However that had not been the reason he attended, he attended because Felicity broke down in tears telling him that Lily needed her father. She needed to have him there that she was probably terrified and needed her parents there.

So Oliver had attended the funeral, he had carried her small coffin in his hands and had walked down the church placing her at the front. It was that moment that had completely shattered him, when she was born all the expectations that had come with having a daughter had come with it. He had expected that one day he would be walking his little girl down the aisle, marrying a man he had put the fear of God in, not walking his baby girl's coffin down the aisle.

After the funeral both he and Felicity had become distant, she had not left the house since it happened, and he had made sure he was not in the house. He worked extra hours at both his jobs are not wanting to go home to the memories. When he had gone home, he had found Felicity lying on the floor of the nursery every night, and every night he carried her to bed. They did not talk, they did not touch, and they did not console each other. They had not said anything to each other; the first time they spoke to each other was three months later. They slowly started talking, sharing memories of Lily, allowed each other to grieve. Five months after Lily died Oliver woke up like he did every morning getting ready for work. When he woke up that morning, Felicity was not next to him. She was standing at the end of the room looking in the mirror. She had gotten dressed. Oliver had forgotten what she looked like in clothes; she had worn pyjamas or his shirts for five months. During those five months, she had not left the house once, getting fresh air from the garden. In those five months, she had not seen anyone. The family had come round, Diggle and Lyla, and Roy and Thea, but she did not want to see them.

Oliver had told his family not to take it personally that she needed time. So that morning he had been extremely surprised that she was dressed. She smiled at him brightly telling him she was ready. It had taken about 10 minutes for her to step out of the door but once she did she felt good. She went to work people had treated her differently and walked on egg shells around her, but that was to be expected. At the end of the working day Felicity told Oliver she wanted to come to the foundry, he had argued with her telling her she was not ready. Felicity had been persistent and told him she needed to help save someone. So Oliver had allowed her to go the work at the foundry. Her first case, missing babies. He thought she would crumple right there and then, but she pulled through and was able to find some information about the men who were kidnapping children. They had been selling them privately to people who wanted children and did not wish to go the long way of adoption.

She had argued with him and went out on the field; she had found Emily and brought her back to the foundry. They had held on to Emily for almost a day; Felicity had argued saying it was not safe, but he knew she just did not want to give her back just yet. That should have been his first clue, if he had picked up on it then, taken Emily to the police straight away then maybe he would not be in this mess.

Felicity had waked up to a fussy Emily; she had been restless. She had tried everything to get her to stop crying, but Emily was having none of it. "Shhh," she said for the millionth time unable to settle her down. "Hey, it's ok, what do you want baby huh?" She moves Emily from one hip to the other and even tries singing.

"What do you want baby, it's ok mama is here" she rocks her back and forth and Emily begins to scream at the top of her lungs. Felicity puts Emily down and looks in her travel bag to find something to help. Felicity goes through the bag stopping when she sees a baby onesie. Pulling the onesie out she scrutinizes it and sees the name Lily printed on the front. The onesie is a light pink colour with Lily's name printed on the front. Felicity begins to shake uncontrollably. She hugs the onesie close to her and in the side pocket she pulls out a picture, the same one Oliver keeps close to his heart. She looks at the photo, looking at her little girl; she looked as if she was smiling in the picture although she knew newborns could not smile yet. Felicity stands up and looks at Emily. "Oh god, I am so sorry, Emily, I'm not your mama, but I took you from her and …" Felicity rushes to her the side draws and takes her phone out turning it on.

As if on cue when she announces she is not Emily's mom she stops crying. Felicity dials Oliver.

Oliver is sitting on the floor, his phone is vibrating next to him, he answers it without looking at the name on the screen. "Hello?"

"Oliver."

"Felicity" Oliver stands up quickly.

"Oliver I am so sorry baby, I …"

"Hey, listen to me, where are you?"

"A motel I'm going to leave and go to the police station, Oliver she is not Lily and ..."

"She isn't, Felicity I'll come picks you up" he offers.

"Just come to the station Oliver, I think she has been away from her parents for far too long" she hangs up before Oliver can say anything more. He pockets his phone and runs up the stairs.

Felicity arrives at the precinct, Emily sitting comfortably in her car seat. "Felicity" Captain Lance hisses running towards her.

"I'm so sorry" she hands the car seat to Lance.

"Emily, Emily" a voice shouts and Felicity recognizes her parents running in her direction. Lance gives Emily to Rachel and Mark Jackson and watches as they cradle and kiss their little girl.

Felicity views the scene as well, and she cries when she hears the laughter and giggles coming from Emily now that she is reunited with her family.

Oliver runs into the station spotting Felicity he runs towards her and hugs her tightly. Felicity wraps her arms around his waist immediately and buries her head in his chest. Oliver kisses her shoulder and her cheek, running his hand through her hair.

"You crazy bitch" Mark shouts.

"Back off" Oliver warns holding his finger out to Mark while making sure Felicity's face was still buried in his chest.

"Arrest her, arrest her now, enjoy prison you baby snatcher," Mark yells causing Emily to cry.

"I'm sorry, I know that means nothing for what I put you through" Felicity pulls away and stands in front of Oliver. "I am so sorry" she wipes her tears holding her wrists out to Lance.

"She is already here Captain, don't handcuff her" Oliver growls.

"Your right, sorry means nothing for what you put us through…."

"ENOUGH" Rachel screams, placing Emily back in the car seat she stands up facing Felicity. "We are not pressing charges."

"What?!" Mark says shocked.

"You heard, you went about it the wrong way, but I was not as scared as before because this time I knew she was in safe arms" Rachel takes Felicity's hands in hers. "I am sorry you lost your little girl." She whispers.

Felicity's breathed hitches and Oliver stand closely behind her his hand resting on her back.

"I am sorry for your loss, I hope one day you find peace, your little girl would not want her parents to pull away from each other. She would not want to see you sad." Rachel looks to Emily and Mark."Be happy for her Felicity, life is so short as you know, do not waste it. I'm not saying forget her, never forget her but celebrate her short life do not wallow in it." Rachel hugs Felicity tightly much to the annoyance of her husband. "Captain Lance, we are not pressing charges, Emily is beautiful and well, unharmed and she is now home. She just went on a little adventure." Rachel winks at Oliver and Felicity and guides her husband and Emily down the precinct before he says anything.

"You heard the lady, go home Felicity, Oliver" Lance kisses Felicity's forehead and shakes Oliver's hand leaving them alone.

"I should be going to prison," she says in disbelief.

"Felicity be grateful that you're not, I lost Lily I can't lose you too" he hugs her tightly again and they head home.

When they get home Felicity has a long hot shower, when she walks back into the bedroom she sees Oliver sitting on the bed with his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry for acting crazy for putting you through that."

"Come here" Felicity walks to him and stands in between his knees. "I love you, and you scared me, I was scared I would lose you, and I'm still scared" he admits.

"I'm sorry" Felicity kneels down so they are now face to face, "I, I don't know what came over me I took her and I knew. I knew she was not mine, and I was in the wrong, but I couldn't go back." She licks her lips, "I knew deep down I knew she was not Lily our Lily, but I … I wanted her to be, but what I am most sorry for is being selfish."

Oliver looks directly at her confused. "For not being there for you, I'm sorry I shut you out and that I was not there for you. I am so sorry and I just hope one day you can forgive me" she cries.

"Baby, there is nothing to forgive" he scoops her up and she rest her head on his chest.

"There is so much to forgive" she whispers as he runs his fingers through her wet hair.

"No there is not, Felicity we lost our daughter, it was not easy and we both have so much to talk about but we will get through this for her I love you so much."

"I love you too Oliver."

Felicity and Oliver had woken up the next day; they left to go on vacation. Oliver took her to a secluded beach house in Hawaii; they had their private beach and private beach house. They stayed there for three weeks. During those three weeks they talked about Lily, about themselves, they found love again.

 

 

Two and half years later Felicity gave birth to a baby boy.

30 Years later and they stood at Lily's grave wishing her a happy 3oth birthday, with their three sons and daughter next to them.

 

The End.

* * *

 

**A quick short fic, hope you enjoyed it was pretty sad one.**


End file.
